Otro Niño
by KesAFloyd
Summary: COMPLETO. Cuando Sirius Black le pregunta a Snape una pregunta cruel, Snape tiene una respuesta, pero no la dice. «La juventud de Snape»


Este es mi primer cuento en español. Estoy en mi cuarto año de estudiar el idioma, y tuve esta idea y pensé que escribirla en español sería un buen ejercicio para mi.  
  
~Otro Niño~  
  
Las mazmorras eran frías y oscuras en la luz del invierno que pasó por las ventanas sin fuerza. Severus Snape estaba en su escritorio cuando un perro gigante y negro abrió la puerta y pisó violentamente a él.  
  
Dentro de un momento, el perro se convirtió en Sirius Black, quien se pareció furioso.  
  
--¿Qué quiere?-- preguntó Snape.  
  
--¡Voy a matarte!--  
  
--Si es conveniente, prefería que lo haga luego. Estoy muy ocupado.--  
  
--Tú casi mataste a Harry en el clase de la semana pasada. El me escribió que lo obligaste tomar una poción defectuosa y entonces él era enfermo para tres días.--  
  
--Es la culpa de él que no le pidió ayuda de la Señora Pomfrey, y era su poción mala.--  
  
Black gruñó. --Eres menos de un hombre. No sabes que significa ser humano, no sabes que mi ahijado ha sufrido en su vida. ¡El no necesita tu crueldad también!--  
  
Este comentario chocó con Snape y sumió al fondo de su alma triste.  
  
¿No sabía que Harry ha sufrido? Harry ha sufrido de la fama, el amor de todo el mundo mágico, y la gloria. ¿Y cómo ha sufrido el niño llamado Severus?  
  
Antes...  
  
En una casa oscura y silenciosa, en una mañana como todos los otros, un niño pequeño durmió en el fondo con los elfos sirvientes en una cama de mantas viejas. Era delgado y malsano, y aunque la casa era de su familia, él no podía compartir la fortuna o el amor que a veces raros existía ahí.  
  
--¡Severus! ¡Levántate!--  
  
El niño oyó la voz terrible de su prima, Cérbera, quien arrebató la manta de él y lo golpeó con su pie. Los tres elfos se despertaron pero no hicieron nada.  
  
--¡Quiero mi desayuno, ahora!--  
  
--Hay tres elfos aquí quienes cocinarían tu desayuno con gusto.--  
  
--Los elfos son demasiados tontos y torpes a cocinar el desayuno como lo deseo.--  
  
--¿Así, yo no soy tonto o torpe?--  
  
--¡Cállate y haz mi desayuno! Es mi cumpleaños hoy.--  
  
Severus era demasiado joven para cocinar con el mágico, y así sus preparaciones era con un cuchillo y el hornillo viejo en una esquina de la cocina. Todos los días para el desayuno, Cérbera comía algo que se parecía como una rana gigante. En realidad era un pastel de huevos y hongos en un piel de un grindylow.  
  
Severus trabajó y Cérbera tuvo un cuchillo sobre su espalda para asegurar que él cocinó su desayuna bien.  
  
Entonces, los padres de Cérbera llegaron a la cocina. Los elfos corrieron a preparar sus desayunos.  
  
--Muy buenos días, mi hijita en tu cumpleaños,-- dijo Herman Snape. --Y buenos días, Severus.--  
  
--Buenos días, Tío. ¿Cómo está Ud. esta mañana?-- Era una pregunta ridícula. Herman era extático porque era el cumpleaños de su hija única. La mayor parte de los hechiceros de sangre pura desearon solamente hijos, pero Herman y Jasmine Snape amaron a su hija más de algo en el mundo. Así, no tuvieron nada amor para su sobrino huérfano.  
  
--Hoy, nuestra Cérbera es una señora. Once, lista para Durmstrang en el otoño siguiente.--  
  
--¿Por qué no puedo asistir a Hogwarts?-- preguntó Cérbera afiladamente. --Todas mis amigas van a ir ahí.--  
  
--Hogwarts es una escuela para sangresucias quienes adoran a Godric Gryffindor.--  
  
--Hay la casa de Slytherin.--  
  
--Esa casa es una vergüenza del hechicero de sangre pura. Somos extranjeros en nuestro propio mundo porque la palabra «Slytherin» es como una maldición. En Durmstrang, no hay casas, solamente mágico puro.--  
  
--Pero es tan frío en Durmstrang, Papá. Y pocas chicas van ahí.--  
  
--Vas a ser una bruja poderosa.--  
  
Severus sabía cual escuela él asistiría. Hogwarts era barata y cerca. Pero el niño no se preocupó. El nunca ha tenido un amigo, un compañero de juego. En Hogwarts, siquiera, habría otros niños. Severus quiso tener once años mucho.  
  
Sí, Harry Potter ha sufrido de la fama, el amor de todo el mundo mágico, y la gloria. ¿Y cómo ha sufrido el niño llamado Severus? 


End file.
